bigapplelhrpdevelopmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Mercurius
Mercurius is a lvl 90 Swashbuckler, Fencer Archetype. Personality ''Pre-Apocalypse A normally quiet, observant man, when he determines he will talk all he does is talk. He extravagantly describes his medical knowledge and experience when prompted to. Though he has an air of superiority about him, he doesn't push his luck on topics he doesn't feel like he is an expert of. Clever and cunning, Mercurius' insatiable mind leads him to devote countless hours learning, theorizing, and testing his ideas. He strives for importance and prestige, to be the one all his peers look up to. This drive pushes for knowledge and respect, and he is determined to achieve both. Post-Apocalypse By the time Mercurius arrives in Big Apple, he is a shell of the man he once was. Psychologically broken, he has fits of rage, talks to himself in third person, and treats Mercurius as a separate entity than Edgar. When focused, Mercurius can retain many of his old traits, especially his cunning planning skills. However, this state is often short lived, lost in fits of rage when things become more difficult than expected. Appearance Thick, dark brown hair; chiseled chin; surprisingly green eyes; thin, almost unnecessary glasses; a wide, almost maniacal, toothy grin. Slightly taller than average; lanky build; strong, calloused hands. His American accent, while faded due to Elder Tales' translation system, is still slightly noticeable, especially when he attempts to speak distinctly Japanese words. Biography Pre-Apocalypse '''OOC:' After making a name for himself as a professor's assistant of Weill Medical, Dr Edgar Oswald became fed up with the inability to rise the college's professional ladder with any haste. With little knowledge of Tokyo or the language of Japanese, Edgar's move over-seas left him with little to no social life. This only fueled his desire to achieve, professionally, and further into playing Elder Tales in his free time. ''Post-Apocalypse '''Akihabara' On the day of the Apocalypse, Mercurius finds himself in Akihabara, where he often was due to his job in Tokyo. Creating a guild, Critical Care, Mercurius begins to push the subclass of Physician, eventually finding the Overskill Malpractice. Disgruntled by the running of the city, Mercurius challenges their authority. Even with his Malpractice ability allowing him to kill with ease, he is driven into hiding by Royal Guard after countless deaths. Due to his loss of of status and many personality important memories, Mercurius is reduced to a shell of a man he had strive to become. Learning of the existence of the Magic Circle, its protective properties, and its effects on the Royal Guard's Mobile Suits, he devises a plan to shut it down. Mercurius' attempt to shut off Akihabara's Magic Circle is an utter failure, retreating to the Fairy Rings. There, Mercurius manages to win a duel with a member of the government while their allies hold off the Royal Guard. Then, Mercurius does the unthinkable--an idea so taboo to the players of Akihabara they never thought of it as an escape route--he activates the Fairy Rings, sending him into the unknown. Big Apple Appearing on the Fairy Rings, somehow Mercurius traveled to the city he intended--New York. He appears deranged and talking to himself, seeming to believe he is in true New York and goes off to find his "Gram." Leaving the Portal, he forgets his rapier Swordsmen's Bane. Quickly, Mercurius realizes he's not in true New York but really in Big Apple. In a fit of rage, he declares the People of the Land his enemy, as if they were the ones that caused the Apocalypse, and determines he will drive them out of his beloved city. With no one aware of the true threat he possesses, Mercurius begins his preparation for his assault on Big Apple's Magic Circle and Royal Guard. Class and Subclass 'Class: Swashbuckler' Notable Skills 'Primary Subclass: Physician' Physicians can tend to the person's wound and ailments with his/her medical abilities and expertise. 'Secondary Subclass: Aristocrat' An aristocrat is basically a member of nobility and is normally among the People of the Land. As such, he or she is a landowner and is either involved in politics, business or the military. Combat ''Weapon(s) and Armor '''Equipped Weapon 1:' Red-blade Hatchets - Production-class weapon. Honed battle-axes designed to be thrown through the gaps in the joints of armor. Respawning. Inventory Weapon: Swordsmen's Bane - An artifact-class weapon focusing on negating the effects on another weapon during a parry. Serving as a reward for an obscure quest (mainly because the reward was not sought after), this speed based sword looks no different than a baseline, just-off-the-anvil rapier. However, the sword debuffs any weapon's blow will making contact with it, preventing any buffs from effecting a parry. Armor: Leather Trencher - Light leather armor in the form of a jacket, most commonly used by Assassins (one of the heaviest the class can wear). When cared for correctly, the Production-class armor can serve as formal clothing. Change of Clothes: Professional's Attire - Production-class clothing. A suit presentable enough to wear in front of royalty, Professional's Attire is one of the fanciest sets of clothes a man could buy. Accessory: n/a Trivia Graduate of Weill Medical College of Cornell University, NY Professor of Tokyo Medical University Hospital's ER Internship Program Quotes "If the devil doesn't want you, make your own hell." Appearances Event - Fairy Ring's New Arrival - arrives in Big Apple, clearly deranged, leaves Swordsmen's Bane at the Portal MURDER! quest NPC Use: Pushing the subclass of Physician Plot - destruction of the Magic Circle of Big Apple